Visions of CC
by sesshomarusmidnightlover
Summary: C.C as seen through the eyes of various people.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

Odysseus ran his fingers across the spines of the leather books, his attention elsewhere as he walked between the shelves of the library.

He enjoyed the library. It was quiet and smelled of wood and leather. It was warm inside, the lack of electrical lighting casting the large room into soft candle light.

This library was his retreat, a place he could relax from the everyday chores that came with being a prince.

He rounded a corner and continued his leisurely pace, his fingers trailing across hundreds of titles.

The sound of a book falling broke his trance. He walked quietly to the row's end, and peered around the corner to the center of the room, where a large, impressive fireplace roared and large, comfortable leather cushions lay.

There was a girl there. One he had never seen before.

She was young. Perhaps a year of two younger then him. She wore strange clothes, clothes he recognized, from China. Her hair, a strange golden green, was tied in a loose bun at the back of her head.

The book she had dropped was picked up, and she resumed reading it, her mouth forming words as she read.

He squinted to make out the title, and was surprised to find the book upside down in her hands, yet she still continued to mouth words as if she was reading.

She walked around, circling a chair before promptly shutting the book and walking briskly towards the fireplace.

Pausing for only a moment, the girl then flung the book into the fires depths and watched as the fire swallowed it whole.

Odysseus stepped out from behind the shelter of the shelves. His mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find the words to yell at her.

He paused in his movement, watching as she turned to look at him.

The silence stretched between them, and he found himself becoming nervous. This girl's gaze was heavy and unwavering, daring him to fault her for what she had just done.

"Who are you?" He finally asked, his manners temporarily misplaced as he gave her an incorrect greeting.

She scoffed in response, turning away and disappeared behind the shelves of books.

What a strange girl.

He entertained the idea of following her, but decided against it.

She was probably long gone anyways.

Turning back to the shelves behind him, he walked, in search of his favorite book. Pulling it from the shelves, he leaned back and cracked it open, thoughts of the odd girl fading away.

That was the first and only time he saw her.

* * *

AN: I love C.C. She's difficult to write, but I'm hoping to keep her in character.

R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass


	2. Chapter 2

She was sitting on the grass with feet dipped in the crystal blue waters of the lake.

Unmoving, she sat with her arms supporting herself, head tilted to the left.

He moved silently, approaching the woman as slowly as possible, before coming to sit beside a tree only a few yards away from her.

Opening his sketch book, he took out his pencil and immediately began drawing.

He drew first her shape, small, delicate and slim. He could tell even with the baggy white dress she had on.

He drew her arms next, thin and long.

He drew her hair, and for a moment, wished he had his paint with him, to capture the glowing golden green locks that cascaded down her back.

He drew her surroundings and paused when he saw her lift one long, creamy white leg out of the water, wiggling her toes before dipping inside the water again.

She was beautiful.

He wished he had the courage to see her face.

She seemed at peace, and he didn't dare disturb her.

Suddenly, she pulled her feet out of the water, and stood.

Staring far off into the lake, she stepped into the water.

Every step was precariously slow, disappearing inches at a time.

The water enveloped her lower body up to her ribs before she slowed to a stop.

He watched, mesmerized as her white dress floated and her green locks drifted with the soft waves.

He drew again.

This time, she had a wing. A tall, beautiful, snow white wing. He could have sworn he saw its reflection in the water before she dove and disappeared into the waters depths.

He stood and ran to the edge of the lake, and searched for her for an hour.

Eventually, he gave up, and picked up his sketch pad and started walking back towards the palace.

Reaching the top of the small hill, he turned back, eyes once again seeking the green haired angel.

"Clovis. Where did you disappear to? You promised to have tea with me today." A young girl with bright purple hair came running up behind him, pulling at his sleeves.

Clovis didn't answer.

Frowning, the little girl followed her brother's gaze out towards the lake, and saw nothing but water.

She reached forward and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Clovis, or I won't have tea ever." She insisted.

"Well that just wouldn't do. Schniezel will never forgive me for not teaching his precious sister Cornelia the proper way to drink tea." Clovis finally said, turning to Cornelia with a charming smile.

Blushing, Cornelia released his hand.

"I know how to drink tea. Now come. I don't know how you can just stare at things that don't move. It's just water." Cornelia walked away.

Clovis smiled, and glanced over his shoulder one last time.

"I was looking for an angel." he murmured.

* * *

A/N: Another drabble. Thankfully, C.C had no words to speak, or actions I could mess up. Leave me your thoughts. R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.


	3. Chapter 3

She disliked horseback riding. It was an ancient sport, and completely useless for combat.

Cornelia adjusted herself on the horse and tried to feign interest as her riding instructor droned on.

Why couldn't Lady Marianne be her teacher again today?

Oh that's right, she was out taking a ride with a close friend.

The thought that Marianne would rather be with some friend then her own half-daughter brought a frown to Cornelia's face.

She loved Marianne. She wanted to be just like her.

Her instructor continued to prattle on about the droll history of horseback riding, and Cornelia took her chance to sneak away.

She knew Marianne loved riding in the woods out by the lake, so she took off in that direction, in hopes of finding Marianne and this mysterious friend.

She searched for an hour, and Cornelia quickly grew to hate horses.

They moved slow through large vegetation and made a ridiculous amount of noise, and got easily distracted .

She was just about to give up when she heard the soft neighing of a horse not far off.

"Marianne!" Cornelia whispered, and forced her horse in the direction of the sound.

As she neared, Cornelia was disappointed to find that it was not her beloved Marianne, but some strange girl, perhaps her own age.

The girl commanded immediate attention.

Cornelia hadn't thought that someone so young could sit so elegantly and gracefully upon the horse, almost as if she'd had hundreds of years of practice.

She worn the same riding clothes as herself and Marianne, but without the ugly hat, allowing yellow green hair to fall down her back in straight, smooth lines.

Cornelia stayed hidden in the trees, and watched as the girl waited for something.

Marianne burst through the trees behind the girl, laughing.

"You beat me again." Marianne said, smiling as she trotted up to the girl.

The girl just nodded, and they both took off into the trees, leaving a surprised Cornelia behind.

Someone capable of beating Marianne? Impossible.

She confronted Marianne about it the next day, asking about the girl but Marianne simply smiled and said. "She's an old friend."

Cornelia couldn't help but scowl, but at least she didn't run into the girl again.

* * *

A/N: Short; but I just didn't have much time to write something longer! Sorry about the long wait; I hope people are still reading this one. :) R&R


End file.
